Impaciencia, confusión, amor
by MissRosalie
Summary: Las llamas del infierno me llevaron al ángel, y al despertar, Rosalie Hale besó en los labios a Edward Masen.* -Historia de cómo Emmett enamora, paso a paso, a su ángel. Incluso si ella no está disponible para él.
1. Escarlata

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO. **

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Emmett. _

Nadie podría haber adivinado el ataque, ni siquiera un pseudo-experto en cacería como yo. Nadie. El animal simplemente fue el más astuto, convirtiéndose de presa en cazador, quizás buscando venganza, quizás sólo terminando su hambre. Nunca lo sabría.

Era mi hora, lo supe inmediatamente. La sangre saltaba a chorros de mis venas abiertas, y la piel se desgarraba con tanta facilidad bajo las garras del oso, que parecía divertido en verme agonizar... Supuse que era una ironía de la vida para un cazador furtivo.

_Me dejé ir. _

Fue mucho más sencillo esperar por la muerte a luchar contra ella, sabiendo que no tenía ningún chance de salir vivo de aquel encuentro, y peor aún, no teniendo motivos para continuar. Después de todo, sólo era un chico que trabajaba duro para ganar unos pocos centavos, y gastarlos en el mismo día. Ninguna mujer en especial me esperaba en casa para cenar, quizás si contamos a la anciana que me arrienda un cuarto al que suelo llamar hogar. No, nada me esperaba al retornar.

Era una muerte triste sin duda.

—Despierta.

El eco celestial de los ángeles comenzaba a llamarme, y el oso dejó mi cuerpo inútil, o mi alma lo dejó. No lo sabía. Pero si aquella voz me imploraba, era yo quien partía.

Todo se tornó negro.

No logré ver nada más, pero si podía escuchar, algo distorsionado y un poco lejano, pero aquel oso me había seguido a donde quiera que fuese. Gruñidos infernales rebotaban en el vacío, de lo que parecía una lucha entre otra bestia… ¿Acaso no había muerto aún? ¿Sería parte del festín para una manada?

—¡No te mueras! — la voz me llamaba otra vez, y confirmaban mi estado de poca vitalidad.

Y de pronto todo se silenció.

No hubo más gruñidos, ni lo que parecían rocas chocando entre sí. Fue tanto el sopor que me invadió en aquel momento, que sólo una cosa fue capaz de mantener mis ojos abiertos.

_El ángel._

Ahora si podía asegurar mi muerte, estando en manos de ella. Brillaba como el mismo sol a medio día, los cabellos eran tan perfectos, cayendo en una cascada rubia que parecía un halo. Y su rostro… ¿Habría algo más perfecto que el rostro de un ángel? Mi visión se nublaba pero entre borrosos destellos podía ver su preocupación.

_¿Qué ocurre, ángel?_ Pensé.

Se acercó, solo para volver a alejarse pero con más premura. Su rostro continuaba preocupado y quería saber por qué, pero ella no dijo nada. Entonces volamos. El suelo no tocó más mi espalda, y en sus brazos ella me acogió. ¿Pero por qué continuaba con éste dolor? ¿No debería estar muerto ya?

_Sálvame, ángel._

Nos movimos, sólo Dios sabe dónde, y yo no puse objeción, no porque mi cuerpo era inútil y además estaba muerto, sino que por el simple hecho de que me habría dejado llevar por el ángel incluso estando vivo.

Aun así fue imposible mantener los párpados abiertos por mucho más tiempo. La oscuridad se apoderó de mí y no supe más del dolor ni del ángel, sin saber por cuánto tiempo estaría así hasta llegar al cielo…

O al infierno.

Repasé en mi memoria una y otra vez qué cosas tan terribles había hecho en mi vida para merecer las llamas que me quemaban las venas, y con todo aquello, aún no me parecía nada tan grave para ésta tortura. No quería morir… No. ¡No quería existir! ¡No quería esto!

_Mátenme. Aniquilen mi alma. ¡Hagan algo!_

El tiempo pasó. ¿Tiempo? En realidad ya no sabía si era eso, o qué era, sólo supe que el dolor se volvía intermitente, aunque seguía siendo insoportable. Recordé al ángel entonces. ¿Acaso ella me había llevado al infierno en el que estaba? Fue cuando la visualicé, o más bien sentí el contacto lejano de su mano contra la mía, y era yo quien apretaba sus dedos con firmeza. Quise dejar de hacerlo pero era un alivio tener algo con que atenuar el dolor, aunque sea por segundos.

Las llamas cesaban. Me permitía pensar con claridad, y razonar qué ocurría en estos momentos. Primero, si estaba en el infierno, ¿por qué nadie me venía a castigar? ¿Acaso no debí ser informado de mi destino eterno? Segundo, si no estaba en el infierno, ¿dónde rayos estaba?

Y tercero… _¿por qué el ángel no se iba?_

Latidos, dulces latidos. Podía escucharlos claramente ahora, cuando las brasas dejaban de jugar con mi cuerpo un momento, cada vez con un período más extenso. Sí, podía contar ahora. Minutos, horas. No sabía si comenzaba a acostumbrarme al dolor o ya no existía del todo, pero me permití alterarme cuando el último palpitar hizo eco en mi cabeza. Silencio. Eso fue lo que vino a continuación.

Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, y no saber con qué me iba a encontrar. ¿Una nueva clase de tortura? Quizás el diablo notó que mi dolor se había mitigado, y venía a por más.

—¿Por qué no despierta? — dijo el ángel.

Y fue suficiente para esparcir todos mis miedos a un lado, y abrir los ojos.

La madera del techo casi cobraba vida ante mi vista, y las pelusas se interponían en mi camino. Era como si todo fuese magnificado, el pequeño insecto que caminaba en las tablas, una pequeña ranura en la madera, y el ruido.

Un pájaro cantaba a unos cien metros o menos. A esto se le sumaba el viento, suave, constante… Y no podía ignorar los animales. Sabía con certeza que al menos tres tipos de animales rodeaban el lugar donde estaba. Pequeños, pero lo suficientemente capaces de hacer ruido con sus pisadas.

_¿Qué es esto? _

—¿Hola? — de nuevo el ángel.

Me levanté de donde estaba recostado, sin siquiera marearme un poco como lo esperaba, pero si sorprendido por cómo llegué tan rápido a pararme, sintiéndome capaz de hacerlo una y otra vez.

Sus labios estaban semi-abiertos, carnosos y delineados por un contorno natural. Y sus ojos… ¡Cielos, sus ojos! El mismísimo oro bailaba dentro de ese iris, tentándome como una fortuna a un pirata. Y que podía decir sobre… nada. Simplemente no existían palabras exactas o justas para ella, o quizás existían y yo no las conocía. De pronto no me importó el cielo, el infierno… Sólo quería saber quién era ella.

—Has despertado. — Dios. No había duda.

Su cabello mucho más dorado que el del ángel me cegó por un segundo, y su cercanía me asustó, y resistí su presencia, alejándome unos pasos. Dios se detuvo, y suavizó su rostro, alzando las manos como un acto de rendición.

—No te haré daño. — dijo. —Sólo quiero saber cómo estás.

—Bien. —respondí por inercia, y noté algo distinto que sólo fue perceptible con una comparación. Mi voz. Sonaba tan armónica como la del ángel y Dios. —Bien. —repetí para intentar encontrarme con la ronca voz de antes, pero nada.

Dios y el ángel se miraron.

—¿Me… me has perdonado? —le pregunté consternado y algo dudoso.

—¿Perdonado? —replicó Dios.

—Del infierno.

Él pareció comprender mis palabras y luego creí que se reía pero no apostaría mi vida en ello… Si es que aún estaba vivo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — se relajó y noté que cambió el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra… ¿Por qué me fijaba en tantos detalles a la vez?

—Emmett McCarty. — me presenté de manera educada, como se me inculcó desde pequeño, sin importar las condiciones en las que vivíamos.

—Bien Emmett, hay mucho que contarte. Ella es Rosalie y…

No lo escuché más. Rosalie. Rosalie. Su nombre era Rosalie, tal y como la pensaba: Una perfecta rosa en el jardín del edén. La miré un segundo y ella pareció intimidarse ante mi mirada, pero si me había salvado, ¿por qué no me decía ni una palabra? ¿No era digno de su voz?

_Eso me parecía lo más lógico._

—¿Emmett? —Dios me habló.

—Es un hermoso nombre. — me atreví a hablarle al ángel. Ella se endureció al verme sonreír. Creo.

—Carlisle, la sed. — ella mencionó en respuesta, y esto hizo que Dios llamara mi atención nuevamente. ¿Carlisle? ¿Quién era Carlisle?

—Emmett, Rosalie es quien te ha traído hasta acá. Fuiste atacado por un oso. ¿Recuerdas algo de eso? — explicó.

_¡El oso! Claro que lo recordaba. _

—Sí. Lo recuerdo. — musité.

—Antes de que pudiese matarte, Rosalie te encontró y te salvó. — Ella miró al suelo un momento y luego alzó su vista. — Luego te trajo hasta acá y yo terminé de salvar tu vida.

—Si es que a esto se le puede llamar así. — el ángel bufó molesta. —Emmett, en verdad lo lamento.

¿Se dirigió a mí? ¿El _ángel_ se dirigió a mí?

—¿Qué lamentas? — pregunté confundido.

Pero antes que nadie moviese los labios para responder, apareció otro ser que parecía estar desde siempre en las afueras de la habitación. Su cabello cobrizo y estatura garba lo hacían parecer seguro de sí mismo, y aún más la expresión en su rostro, que denotaba molestia absoluta. No me miró en cuanto entró en el cuarto, y en vez de ello, se acercó al ángel con tanta intimidad, murmuró un 'vamos' apenas audible en su oído, y ella se volteó para dejar un delicado beso en sus labios. Tomó su mano y ambos dejaron la habitación, dejándome a solas con Dios y ésta confusión.

_Ella no era mi ángel… Era de alguien más. _

**N/A: Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Frenesí

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Emmett._

Me encontraba en la habitación, una semana después de mi transformación en vampiro. ¿Vampiro? Aún no me lo creía, era como un sueño, aunque desde que ella se fue, parecía una pesadilla. Sí, Rosalie, el ángel que me salvó, se fue aquella tarde con Edward, quien sabe dónde. Simplemente se la llevó, y entre la sed que me atormentaba cada media hora, y las explicaciones eternas de Carlisle, nunca pude averiguar realmente si volvería a ver su rostro alguna vez. ¿Podría?

Todo parecía indicar que no.

No podía dormir, ni tener un estado de inconciencia que me permitiese olvidar el rostro del ángel, que parecía tan nítido en comparación con mis borrosos recuerdos humanos. Mi madre, mi padre, quienes vivían al otro lado de la ciudad, de donde yo mismo salí hace dos años al cumplir la mayoría de edad, buscando mi independencia. Intenté capturar en mi mente algún momento fresco de mis últimos días como humano, y siempre me encontraba con paradojas que hacían a mi mente trabajar más de lo que había hecho en dos décadas. Por ejemplo, cuando pensaba en comida, calculé cuánto tiempo desperdicié en tragar, trabajar para comprar el pan, nada asemejado al mínimo tiempo que me tardaba en saciar mi sed ahora como vampiro. ¡Eran tan absurdas las necesidades humanas! Y aunque en parte odiaba no poder dormir para tener un segundo de inconciencia, no podía negar que el hecho de tener las 24 horas del día a mi total disponibilidad era grato. Podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, hasta que la sed me limitaba, claro.

—¿Cuándo, Carlisle? ¿Cuándo podré visitar alguna ciudad, o ver más personas? —le preguntaba al doctor, mientras caminábamos hacia la alejada casa luego de saciar nuestra sed, otra vez.

—Falta mucho tiempo, Emmett, no te impacientes.

—¡No me impaciento! —alcé la voz, arrepintiéndome en el acto. No quería parecer rudo, pero mis emociones se alteraban con facilidad.

Carlisle me dio una mirada, repitiendo nuevamente que era todo cuestión de tiempo. Pero yo no quería más tiempo. No quería pasar más días intentado calmar una sed que jamás se iría, o comprendiendo este nuevo mundo que se presentaba ante mí, ni siquiera quería atenerme a las reglas. ¿Cuál era el punto de una eternidad si debía estar limitado? Y peor aún… ¿para qué vivir mil años, si el único recuerdo de una mujer que tenía, ni siquiera me pertenecía?

Podría escaparme, claro. Era fuerte, y lo deduje sin necesidad de que Carlisle me explicara. Probablemente era una información demasiado peligrosa para mí, y ahora entendía el por qué.

_Tenía el mundo en mis manos. _

Podía hacer y deshacer, adquirir riquezas, llenarme de poder, saciarme de cuanta sangre quisiera, y no animal; de verdad apagar el fuego. Claro que podía, y ni los Vulturis podrían pararme. ¿Un puñado de ancianos inmortales con aires de grandeza? No, ni de broma frenarían mi poder.

Sentí la adrenalina formándose poco a poco en mi ser, y cómo un nuevo futuro se abría paso ante mis ojos, y ¡al carajo Rosalie Hale! Podría tener miles como ella. Miles de ángeles a mi alrededor. No la necesitaba…

Esa misma noche empaqué en silencio, nada que fuese demasiado hostigoso para un viaje, ni que llamara la atención de Carlisle o Esme. Podría adquirir todo luego, en un continente diferente, lejos de ésta prisión. Pero ahora, ¿cómo podría escapar sin ser escuchado?

El cuarto que me habían asignado estaba a dos habitaciones del doctor y su esposa, pero aquello no era motivo para no escuchar cada movimiento mío. Me paseé de un lado a otro, aclarando mis ideas. Provocar algún ruido era lo más lógico en mi cabeza, pero ¿dónde?

_El radio._

Bajé con premura las escaleras y encontré el aparato junto a la chimenea, y casi podía ver un aura iluminándolo, como mi única salvación. Reí ante aquel pensamiento. Sentí como Carlisle y Esme prestaban atención a mis movimientos desde su habitación.

—Sólo pondré un poco de música. —Hablé en tono normal, sabiendo que sería escuchado.

—Adelante, Emmett. —Esme respondió con suavidad.

En cuanto encendí el radio, una música alegre resonó en la casa, y con pasos ligeros me moví alrededor, sólo para ver si captaban mi intención; pero nada. Seguían en la habitación y supe que era el momento de escabullirme de allí, dando un paso a la vez desde mi posición hasta la puerta de salida. Allá afuera podía arreglármelas mejor.

Paso a paso me moví, atento al son de la música predecible, y sincronizándome con ella. Aún no había nada que pudiera detenerme, ni nadie. Concentrado en no hacer ningún movimiento sobre humano, llegué al picaporte de la puerta y lo giré levemente hasta que el seguro se corrió. Pero no contaba con lo que me encontraría del otro lado, ni de los sucesos poco favorables a continuación.

Una brisa nocturna empeoró el aroma de aquel hombre que iba a tocar la puerta, buscando quien sabe qué cosa, y maldita sea, se interpuso en mi conciencia. Lo próximo que sentí fue el ardor de mi garganta acrecentarse el doble, el triple… No tenía sentido nada, ni dominar el mundo, ni las riquezas, no podía enfrentarme a aquello solo, si tenía ésta delicia por probar.

Ni una palabra alcanzó a salir de la boca de aquel hombre, cuando mi puño lo tomó de la camisa, y acerqué su cuello a mi boca, ignorando sus gritos molestosos, y su fuerza ejercida sobre mi, inútilmente. No tuve la piedad de romper su cuello o partirle el cráneo, simplemente quería aquel flujo rojo en mi garganta… ¡Ya!

Mis dientes cruzaron la barrera de su piel como una nube, sin ningún obstáculo, sintiendo las primeras gotas derramarse entre mis labios… Quería más. Y lo obtuve. Fue mucho más sencillo que un venado, mil veces más satisfactorio que la sangre animal. Cuando el primer litro o dos, entró en mi cuerpo inmortal, no podía pensar en nada más, ni razonar. Quizás por eso apenas sentí los brazos de Carlisle y Esme soltándome de aquel hombre, pero lo apreté contra mí, sintiendo levemente como algunos de sus huesos se rompían en mi abrazo, y como la sangre terminaba de drenarse en mi boca. Nada más quedaba para succionar, pero mi boca seguía pidiendo por más.

Noté como su cuello estaba totalmente destrozado, y el cuerpo se deshizo entre mis brazos, cayendo sin forma, dislocado… Carlisle y Esme ya no me detenían. Miré mis manos empuñadas, y me odié, aunque parte de mí no se arrepentía, pues el ardor de mi garganta había desaparecido totalmente. ¿A cambio de qué? De la vida de éste hombre.

Alcé la vista para encontrarme con _el ángel. _Ella había vuelto.

Y tuve que comprender, bajo su mirada acusadora, con el cadáver en mis pies, y el remordimiento en mi pecho, que no podía conquistar el mundo, si apenas podía salir de casa sin perder el control. No podía liderar un mundo de hombres si ante el primero, perdía la conciencia, y me dejaba llevar por el instinto del vampiro que ahora era. Y sobre todo, no podía tener miles de ángeles más a mí alrededor, cuando Rosalie Hale podía proclamarse como la única con solo su presencia.

No tenía el mundo a mis pies. Yo estaba a su merced.

_Respuestas a Reviews de Guest._

**Aura:** La reacción de Rosalie fue muy extraña ya que Emmett recién había despertado de su transformación, y la historia está narrada desde su punto.

**Rosalie Hale: **Así es. Rosalie está con Edward, lo cual hará más difícil a Emmett enamorarla.

**ACTUALIZACIÓN CADA LUNES.**

**N/A: Respondo todos los reviews. Los Guests los respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Júbilo

**N/A: Cambio de planes: Respondo TODOS los reviews en los capítulos siguientes. Me es más fácil llevar la cuenta. Hehhee.**

_Respuestas a Reviews de Guest._

**Aura**: Me encantaría ayudarte dentro de lo que pueda. Contáctame en Facebook. Mi dirección está en mi perfil de fanfiction.

**Nelita Cullen Hale**: Es más complejo que eso. Emmett depende de su estado como neófito, el cual sólo será llevadero gracias a Rosalie.

**Guest:** Cada lunes mientras se pueda, y lo más que me podría tardar será un martes por la mañana.

**Guest:** Actualizo cada lunes.

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo.**

_Historia desde el punto de vista de Emmett._

La noche transcurrió tan lenta como eterna, dividida entre el pesar de mi acto, una oculta satisfacción y las miradas inescrutables de aquellos vampiros de mármol, sin expresión alguna, sin pistas. El cuerpo dislocado y drenado había sido arrastrado como una pluma al viento en manos de Carlisle, y calcinado en las llamas silenciosas que ocultaban los gritos de mi ser, la impotencia de mi condición, el coraje de mi dependencia. La ira me consumía tanto como la saciedad me consolaba, y me había perdido, sin comprender quien era hoy, dudoso de mi mañana y distante de mi pasado. Emmett McCarty murió en manos del oso, renació en el beso mortal de 'Dios', y hoy no sabía quién era aquel… hombre. Vampiro. Hombre. Vampiro. No era un hombre, ni me sentía un vampiro, pero lo era. ¿Qué podría ser más desconcertante que una humanidad quebrantada, una vida impuesta y un futuro incierto? Por supuesto, conocía la respuesta: Ella.

Su mirada taciturna se caló en mis huesos, tan dolorosamente como el fuego abrasador de mi mordida, tan desconcertante como sus motivos, y tan profundo como el afecto humano que nació en mi lecho de muerte, pero que no había muerto en el renacer. Ella apretaba los labios como evitando gritar, me dedicaba miradas que se esfumaban con el encuentro de las mías, se escondía en el afecto de Edward y con aquello, la envidia hacia aquel inmortal me fundía por dentro, preguntándome cómo podía pasar si quiera un minuto mirando aquellas teclas de marfil y no estudiando al ángel en todo su esplendor, como yo lo haría. No, no comprendía. Me era inútil entender, tanto como era inútil aferrarme a un sentimiento humano tan vago.

—Hemos enterrado hasta las cenizas —ingresó Carlisle, sin un ápice de haber encubierto un asesinato. Le seguía Esme.

—Si tenemos suerte, nadie lo extrañará. ¿No es así, Edward? —Esme entró, sacudiéndose las manos y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

El aludido detuvo el piano, y el ángel alzó la mirada. El oro derretido se había convertido en un oscuro avistamiento a su pesar, sin entender el porqué de aquello. Todos guardaron silencio, y nadie me miraba, y no creí que fuese por estar sentado al otro lado del salón.

—No lo sé. No apostaría por ello. El pobre hombre sólo nos ayudaba con las maletas —hizo una mueca que dejó entrever su poco interés en el tema, y yo me preguntaba qué traían sus equipajes que dos vampiros no pudiesen cargar.

—Edward lo encontró en Nashville cuando nuestro tren llegó. Fue un acto generoso —el ángel contribuyó.

—No podemos permitirnos traer humanos a casa, Edward —Carlisle parecía molesto—. No teniendo a Emmett, eso deberías saberlo.

Se encogió de hombros, nuevamente restándole importancia al tema. Me pareció que el ángel suspiró, pero fue tan bajo que no estaba seguro. Ella parecía incómoda con el tema, como si quisiera olvidarlo, pero Carlisle insistía en sermonearnos hasta que la lección fuese aprendida por todos, incluyendo a su mujer.

—No podemos correr riesgos —había firmeza en su voz, una que hizo a todos agachar la mirada más de alguna vez—. Si un hombre de avanzada edad busca trabajo, alguna familia tendrá que mantener, y esa familia lo extrañará. La policía buscará, y Nashville no está a más de una hora de acá —parecía duro como la roca y convincente como el líder que era—. Todavía nos quedan un par de años antes que empiecen a sospechar, y aun así debimos haber partido con la llegada de Emmett. Sus padres no tardarán en buscarlo, aun teniendo una pista falsa en sus manos.

—¿Pista? —pregunté. El ángel me miró un segundo y quise hablar más, para ganarme el privilegio nuevamente, pero Carlisle se adelantó.

—Escribimos una carta en tu nombre, diciéndoles a tus padres que viajabas a Nueva Orleans en busca de trabajo —confesó con naturalidad, y yo me sentía desconcertado, y en cierto modo, pasado a llevar —. Pero aquello no es el tema.

—Sí lo es. ¿Cómo están? ¿Por qué no me habías contado, Carlisle? —me levanté, sin dar más pasos. Todos me observaron entonces.

—Emmett, luego hablaremos de ello. Ahora quiero dejar en claro—

—¡¿Cómo están mis padres?! —acorté la distancia en dos zancadas. El ángel se apresuró tanto como yo, y fueron sus ojos frenadores quienes me confundieron y nublaron todo pensamiento coherente.

Me hubiese gustado demostrarle a Rosalie Hale el hombre que era antes de ser el monstro que soy ahora.

—Estás fuera de control, Emmett —Esme dijo con dulzura y certeza—. Y no será para siempre, pero mientras sea, debemos cuidarte, a ti, a nosotros y a cualquier humano que esté cerca.

—Yo no quiero ser un peligro, Esme —pronuncié su nombre, pero miraba a Rosalie. Ella dejó de interponerse entre Carlisle y yo, y fue cuando me encontré con la mirada del doctor, que me ofrecía un delicado "te lo dije".

—No lo serás, sólo debes regirte a las reglas, y todo estará bien —recién ahí la miré, sólo para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Carlisle.

Retrocedí los pasos que había avanzado, y me situé al otro extremo de la sala, justo donde estaba antes de perder los estribos. Carlisle, Esme, Edward e incluso el ángel, me observaban, esperando una respuesta, una conclusión, una enseñanza aprendida, un perdón.

—Rosalie, ¿por qué me salvaste? —Rechacé las miradas y por fin me dirigí al ángel, sin tapujos —. Se habrían ahorrado todo esto. Mi destino era morir ese día.

Ningún silencio fue alguna vez tan extenso, ni la espera tan apremiante, pero ella se encargó de restregarme en la cara lo ofendida que se sintió, y en un instante se marchó al segundo nivel de la casa, cerrando con un golpe la puerta. Edward no escondió su enojo, y luego de murmurarme 'Idiota', siguió los pasos del ángel y se encerró con ella. Todo se nubló, pues mi intención, gracias a mi condición neófita, se había visto distorsionada al punto de ofender al ángel, cuando yo sólo quería aminorar sus preocupaciones, y saber por cierto, la verdad y sus motivos para rescatarme.

—Yo… yo no quería —intenté excusarme con Esme, y me dejé caer al sillón contiguo, agotado en cierto modo, deseando poder ser yo quien la consolase. Pero no lo era, ni lo iba a ser, y aquello era mucho más doloroso que cualquier ardor en la garganta, o cualquier fuego en las venas. ¿Por qué sentía que el ángel debería pertenecerme? ¿Por qué ella me salvó? Comenzaba a pensar que era algún castigo, entreverla en mis borrosos momentos de lucha contra la muerte, aferrarme a su rostro y la idea de su presencia al final de la tortura, para luego tener que soportar un averno eterno, rindiéndose al amor de otro hombre. ¿Qué mal tan grande habré hecho?

Solté el aire de mis pulmones, deseando no volver a respirar… Cómo si lo necesitase.

La mañana siguiente, el alba y sus primeros rayos de luz, dejaron ver la evidente capa de tierra removida en dónde comenzaba el bosque más cercano. Pedí perdón en silencio por la vida de aquel malaventurado hombre, aun así, sin prometer que quitaría otra vida. No juraría por un futuro incierto, pero sí, juré no dirigirle la palabra al ángel, a menos que ella lo hiciera. No por capricho. Lo menos que quería era obligarla a conversar con la razón de sus preocupaciones.

Pero lo hizo.

—No pude dejarte morir. No así —el ángel apareció con pasos sigilosos, y aunque los había escuchado, jamás pensé que era ella. Se situó junto a mí, mirando la tierra removida dónde anoche hubo un fuego, y hoy una tumba.

Alcé mi vista. Se había cambiado y traía unos pantalones cómodos y una camisa clara metida dentro de éste. Calzaba botas que parecían de un jinete, pero estaban amoldadas a la fineza de su pie.

—Me recordaste a alguien de mi vida humana —asumió.

—¿Quién? —me atreví a hablarle, pues la curiosidad me carcomió.

—Henry —continuaba mirando al suelo—. El hijo de mi mejor amiga. Tan sólo un bebé.

La vi sonreír.

Mi mundo cayó nuevamente a sus pies, con el brillo eterno de sus ojos nostálgicos que escondían tanto que, ni en mil años acabaría de conocerla en su totalidad. Fue una breve sonrisa que grabé en mi memoria con tal detalle, para no dejar ir ese recuerdo ni en toda la eternidad que me quedaba por delante. Por esa sonrisa, moriría de sed, si eso fuese necesario para repetir éste momento una y otra y otra vez.

—Pero me equivoqué. Fue un intento desesperado por buscar mi humanidad. Y por cierto, erróneo —su mirada se había apagado, junto con su expresión de júbilo. Ahora volvía a la oscuridad, en dónde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo—. Te entregué a ésta maldición y eso fue egoísta —el ángel alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía. De poder estremecerme, lo habría hecho—. Lo siento.

—No —comencé—. No tengo nada que perdonarte—. Le dediqué una sonrisa pero dudo que haya causado el más mínimo efecto en ella como la suya causó en mí.

La brisa trajo consigo un aroma nuevo a mi nariz, dulce, atractivo, acompañado del sonido de sus patas y gruñidos, muy a lo lejos, para un humano. Para mí, sólo bastaba correr al oeste, y estaría en mis manos para saldar una cuenta. Corrí. Corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían, y más aún. Rosalie me siguió en el instante, sin decir una palabra que me detuviera, siguiendo mi paso con tanta agilidad que no pasó desapercibido ni siquiera para mí, que tenía un sólo objetivo en mente: El oso. El gruñido del animal estaba cada vez más claro, y podía sentir la victoria en mis manos, la dulzura de la venganza, la aventura en mis músculos. No frené mi impulso al llegar a su encuentro, en donde un pequeño claro junto a una cueva, resultaba ser el escondite del inmenso oso pardo que tenía frente a mis ojos. No tuve miedo ni un segundo, pues sentía que el animal iba a ser derrotado por mí, un nuevo Emmett, aquel que tenía la fuerza en sus manos, reflejando la valentía de su mente y demostrando las aventuras que soñaba.

Salté en su espalda, aferrándome al pelaje con mis manos precisas, que no se enterraron en la piel, pero si lo tomé con tanta precisión para domarlo y manejarlo a mi antojo, mientras él gruñía y se movía en círculos intentando zafarse de mi agarre. Inútilmente. Yo no iba a dejarlo ir, y por primera vez, las ansias de saciar mi sed eran secundarias, ya que la aventura que me proporcionaba aquel encuentro con el oso, eran casi una necesidad que debía satisfacer. Un momento de gloria, un goce del triunfo que jamás pude saborear en mis dos décadas humanas, y que hoy parecían ser la razón de todos mis sueños de aventuras de niño: Vencer a un oso con mis manos. Y antes de unos minutos que fueron eternos para mí, bebía de la sangre tibia y reconfortante del animal, como un premio merecido y con justas razones. ¡Qué sensación! No comprendí del todo por qué fue que me sentía así, si no hasta que terminé con el animal, y me levanté del suelo, observando a mi alrededor, sólo para encontrarme con una sonrisa orgullosa, una espectadora gozosa, un ángel halagado y satisfecho.

Lo comprendí.

El oso sólo tenía razón de ser, si ella iba a estar allí para recordarme como me enamoré, moribundo, sin esperanza, pero salvado por un ángel. Un ángel.

—¡¿Viste eso?! —me apresuré a ella y sin pensarlo, sin cuestionármelo si quiera, la alcé en mis brazos, jubiloso, extasiado del momento, de ella. Sonreímos en conjunto, felices por el otro, con alaridos de victoria, celebrando un instante que quizás para ella no era el mismo, pero yo supe quién era ahora, qué necesitaba, y qué me hacía dichoso.

La bajé de mis brazos y con sutileza la deposité en el suelo. Ella no cesaba de sonreír, compartiendo mi alegría, fuera de aquella oscuridad de la cual estaba sumergida usualmente. No, esta era otra Rosalie, la misma que me salvó, la misma que me rogó sobrevivir. La misma que yo vi cuando moría… Aquella mujer sonriente era Rosalie Hale, la verdadera Rosalie Hale.

**NO AUTORIZO LA COPIA DE ÉSTE FIC. CUALQUIER DUPLICADO DE LA NOVELA ES UN PLAGIO.**

_No olviden entrar en mi perfil de fanfiction y así direccionarse a mi cuenta de Facebook, donde subiré fotos de la novela._

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Humano

_Lamento mucho los retrasos con las novelas. Intento ponerme al día y regularizar los días de actualización._

_**Respuestas a Reviews del capítulo anterior:**_

Crematlv19: He intentado hacer un Edward desinteresado totalmente, pero ya verán sus razones.

Dnisse: ¡Gracias! Espero que este te guste también.

Emely: Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, por seguir mi trabajo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también.

Nelita: Más que por cazar el oso, fue por lo que aquello significaba. Un abrazo.

**Capítulo 4.-**

El día siguiente fue considerablemente más ameno que los pasados, e incluso mi sed ya no era algo por lo cual preocuparse, ya que había encontrado una solución a ello. Aun así, Carlisle estimó que no era conveniente dejarme salir a los alrededores solo, todavía, lo cual era una excelente excusa para poder pasar tiempo con Rosalie; y yo notaba que para ella no era ninguna molestia.

Al contrario. Conforme pasaban los días, mi cuerpo ya no necesitaba de la sangre del oso, tanto como la primera vez, y la frecuencia de cacería era menor. Claro que Rosalie Hale no lo sabía, y yo, fingía cada tanto tener una necesidad imperiosa de saciar mi sed, casualmente cuando sólo ella estaba disponible para acompañarme. Hasta el día en que me enteré que Edward podía leer las mentes.

—Sabes, si quieres que Rosalie pase más tiempo contigo, deberías pedírselo, no mentirle acerca de tu sed —el vampiro de pelo cobrizo me dijo a escondidas, justo antes de que yo hiciera mi movida.

Lo miré sorprendido, frunciendo mi ceño, mientras él se alejaba con un aire de grandeza que daban ganas de quitárselo a patadas. Rosalie apareció luego en la habitación, siempre lista para cazar junto a mí, usando aquellas botas a la pantorrilla. Dudé en lo que le iba a decir ahora, pues su novio ahora me observaba y sabía que mentía… Había sido atrapado, aunque no estaba seguro de que forma. No le pedí a Rose cazar aquella tarde, sin embargo me quedé a su lado, platicando las ventajas de nuestra naturaleza, y allí fue donde me enteré de la lectura de mentes, y de cómo había sido pillado. Me pregunté cuántos pensamientos más sobre su amada, habrá escuchado de mi loca mente enamorada.

Según Rosalie, yo era el más fuerte en ésta casa, y ahí encontré la respuesta al por qué Edward Masen aún no me mataba por amar a su mujer.

—Yo no tengo un don —ella explicó—, ni Esme, ni Carlisle, aunque su dominio ante la sangre humana es sencillamente admirable —. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello, tan grácil y dulce, que me provocaba mirarla toda la noche si fuese necesario.

—¿Siempre ha sido así o…?

—No. Carlisle se entrenó por décadas para eso —sonrió levemente, con cierto aire de orgullo hacia el hombre del que hablaba.

—¿Décadas? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido Carlisle? —consulté intrigado.

—Vivido, no más de los veinticinco que aparenta. Muerto en vida, serán cerca de cuatro siglos —Rosalie no consideraba nuestra naturaleza como estar vivos —. Y dentro de ese tiempo, también estuvo con los Vulturis, aunque está claro que prefería un estilo de vida más humano.

Ella se encogió de hombros, respaldando nuevamente su opinión sobre ser vampiros. A mí no me importaba en realidad, no en absoluto, cuando podía tener más ventajas que ser un simple humano. O al menos ahora lo veía así… Nunca poseí demasiadas riquezas, pero siempre supe como divertirme, y era algo de lo que no podía arrepentirme, y aunque no niego que la eternidad se me hacía un largo tiempo para vivirlo plenamente consciente, comenzaba a entender las tantas cosas que podía hacer, las miles de vidas que podía tener. Tenía todo en mis manos, y más.

—No le he agradecido por convertirme —intervine —. Ni a ti. Lo lamento. Ustedes dos salvaron mi vida, y me entregaron una mejor. He sido un egoísta.

—No tienes por qué. En cambio yo si te pido perdón —Rosalie agachó la mirada—. Siempre aborrecí la forma en que no me dejaron elegir, y yo hice lo mismo contigo.

—¿Acaso estás loca, Rosalie Hale? —le bromeé, pero ella levantó la vista algo molesta —. No estoy para nada arrepentido de ser lo que soy. Me gusta, de hecho.

Ella me miró incrédula.

—Oh vamos, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo gasté en comer? Y no hablar del dinero. Al menos los osos son gratis —comencé a explayarme con naturalidad—. Y no sé si lo has notado pero estoy más guapo que la última vez que me viste como humano.

—La última vez, y primera, que te vi como humano, estabas casi descuartizado por un oso —ella rodó los ojos.

—¿Te das cuenta? Y ahora, soy más guapo que esa vez —ni ella pudo evitar la risa ante mi comentario.

No tenía ninguna intención de irse, y me preguntaba que tenía mi presencia que era más interesante que la de Edward. No me sabía aquellas melodías en el piano, ni me leía un libro por día; no era ni la mitad de apuesto, aunque el ser vampiro me había borrado cada imperfección del cuerpo.

—Me haces reír, Emmett —ella respondió a mis pensamientos, como si pudiese escucharlos —. Nadie había logrado hacer eso desde hace dos años —asumió.

Rosalie continuó jugueteando con su cabello, formando trenzas que desarmaba cuando estaban terminadas, para volver a crearlas de otra manera. Sus dedos se movían ágiles y rápidos. Delicados, como un baile. Me pregunté cómo es que no ha sonreído en dos años, si ha elegido a Edward como su pareja, y ha sido feliz, supuestamente. ¿Cómo es que él nunca la ha visto reír, y no ha hecho nada al respecto?

—No sé qué más puedo contarte —me encogí de hombros— me divertí a lo grande siendo humano, debo admitirlo.

—Sí que lo has hecho.

Ella recordó con una leve sonrisa, y luego aquel atisbo de alegría se esfumó, con su mirada perdida y la tristeza dominándole el rostro perfecto. Quise el don de Edward, más que nunca.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Me hubiese gustado poder hablar de mi vida humana de una forma tan alegre como tú lo haces —me comentó, sin dudarlo, como si yo fuese alguien que conociera de toda la vida —. Quizás es por eso que no puedo disfrutar ésta eternidad.

—O quizás no has encontrado la forma de ser feliz.

Lejos de ofenderle ese comentario, ella lo aceptó, para mi sorpresa. Creí que hablar de más me pondría en jaque, pero tenía que arriesgarme y de alguna forma, hacerle entender, que no se veía feliz, y el vampirismo no era la razón.

—Quizás —se limitó a responder.

Ella iba a continuar hablando, pero se retractó, y pareció recordar algo de pronto, levantándose del asiento que la sostenía hace horas.

—Fue un agrado conocer tu vida humana, Emmett —se despidió con un pequeño movimiento en la cabeza, cómo si hace unos instantes no hubiésemos sido inseparables y ahora fuéramos simples conocidos.

—Espero alguna vez conocer la tuya —respondí, y de manera incorrecta al parecer, pues su ceño se frunció inmediatamente, y apuró su salida hacia la habitación que compartía con Edward, dejándome a solas en la sala de estar, sin nada más que el eco de su voz y el aroma inolvidable de su ser.

Rosalie era un enigma completo para mí, sin contar la extraña y distante relación con Edward. No era que quisiera, pero gracias a que podía escuchar todo en ésta casa, sabía con certeza que al irse a la habitación, no hacían más que conversar temas trascendentales, hojear libros y escribir partituras. No era un experto en relaciones, pero las pocas mujeres que pasaron alguna vez por mi vida, y mi cama, sin duda no se dedicaban a leer, cuando podríamos hacer alguna otra cosa de a dos. Sin embargo, estaban juntos. Se besaban al despedirse y al llegar, se tomaban las manos cada tanto y planeaban juntos viajes que parecían nunca concretarse. Quizás así era ser un vampiro, y el sexo no significaba gran cosa para ellos, aunque en mi interior, más de una vez me imaginé haciéndole el amor al ángel, y en mis pensamientos, lo disfruté.

No entendía, pero tampoco me correspondía hacerlo.

Me obligué a recordar que ella no era mi ángel… era de alguien más.


End file.
